moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sharkslayer
Bear Family - Pooh, Fozzie Bear, '''Baloo, Po the Panda, Bongo, Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear and Sister Bear (Muppet Sesame, '''Winnie the Pooh, The Jungle Book, Fun & Fancy Free, Kung Fu Panda and '''The Berenstain Bears) * Kangaroo Family - Kanga and Roo (Winnie the Pooh) and Lady and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Hippo Family - Moto Moto and Gloria (Madagascar 2), Donphan and Phanpy (Pokémon) and Tillie Hippo (Cats Don't Dance) * Tiger Family - Tigress, Tigger, Rajah, Daniel Tiger, Mom Tiger and Dad Tiger (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) and Three Little Pigs (Disney Cartoons) * Giraffe Family - The Two Toy Giraffes (The Little Engine That Could) (2011), '''Bridget, Giselle, Melman, The Giraffes, Zak & Wheezie (The Wild, Animals United, Madagascar '''and Dragon Tales) and Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium (Pokémon) * Horses - Frou Frou (The Aristocats), Pegasus (Hercules), Horse Widowmaker (Melody Time), Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Pony Kids & Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Donkey (Shrek), Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh), Buck (Home on the Range), Cyril Proudbottom (Wind in the Willows), Maximus (Tangled), Khan (Mulan), Sitron (Frozen), Angus (Brave), Philippe (Beauty and the Beast), Bullseye (Toy Story) and The Horses (Thomas and Friends and Thomas and the Circus) * Zebras - Deer (Bambi), Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animaniacs) and Other Zebras (Madagascar 2) * Lions - Adult Simba, Adult Nala, Kiara and Kion (The Lion King/The Lion Guard) * Gorilla - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Camels '''Chewing Gum - Grace, Maggie and Mrs. Calloway (Home on the Range), Numel and Camerupt (Pokémon) and Various Dinosaurs (The Land Before Time and We're Back A Dinosaur Story) * Monkey Family - Wickersham Brothers (Chuck Jones' Horton Hears A Who) (1970) * Hyena Family - Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (The Lion King) * Ostrich Family - Usagi, Chibiusa and Mamoru (Sailor Moon), Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby '(Disney Cartoons and'DuckTales - the '''Movie: '''Treasure of the Lost Lamp and This A Your Life Donald Duck), Sailor Mars, Rei Hino & Her Pet Crows Phobos And Deimos (Sailor Moon), Nico, Pedro and Rafael (Rio), Miku, Rin, Kaito and Len (Vocaloid), Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl (Yu-Gi-Oh) and Annet Futatabi, Sailor Venus and Yaten (Sailor Moon: Animated Series), Golden Darkness, Lala Satalin and Haruna Seirenji (To Love Ru Darkness and To Love Ru), Jewel (Rio 1 & 2), Bia, Carla and Tiago (Rio 2), Godzilla, Anguirus, King Ghidorah and Rodan (Godzilla), Sailor Moon and Her Animals (Sailor Moon, Dark Magician Girl, My Monster Island and Me Series), Hawlucha, Dragonite and Charizard (Pokemon), Sailor Moon's Pet Pokémon (My Monster Island), My Ferocious Pokemon (My Monster Island), Donald Duck, Jose Carioca and Panchito Pitstoles (The Three Caballeros) and Goldie (Rock-A-Doodle) * Elephant 1 - Winifred (The Jungle Book) and Fern (Charlotte's Web) * Elephant 2 - Horton (Chuck Jones' Horton Hears A Who 1970 & 2008) and Alice (Alice In Wonderland) * Elephant 3 - Snuffy (Sesame Street) and Kim (Kim Possible) * Elephant 4 - Ellie (Ice Age 2) and Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) * Elephant 5 - Tantor (Tarzan) and Cinderella * Elephant 6 - Elephant Abu (Aladdin) and Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Elephant 7 - Manny (Ice Age) and Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * Elephant 8 - Saggy Baggy Elephant (Little Golden Book Land) and Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Elephant 9 - Angie the Elephant (Animals United), Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry the Movie) and Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Elephant 10 - Purky the Baby Elephant (The Little Engine That Could), Mulan and Penny (Bolt) * Elephant 11 - Dolores the Elephant (Tiger Trouble/the Big Wash/Working for Peanuts), Princess Oriana (Felix the Cat: The Movie) and Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * Elephant 12 - Kuzco Elephant (The Emperor's New School), Misty (Pokemon) and Inez (Cyberchase) * Elephant 13 - Ned the Elephant (Uganda be an Elephant/Unlucky in Lesotho), Gretchen (Phineas and Ferb) and Missy (The Little Engine That Could) * Elephant 14 - Stewart the Elephant (Disney's Marsupilami), Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) and Dawn (Pokemon) * Elephant Matriarch - Taylor (Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race) * Elephant Catty - Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Elephant Giddy - Eleanor (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Elephant Prissy - Emma (Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race) *